chapter 2: the end of this hate fest
by johnnygatsonlywife
Summary: In This chapter warning there is Hurt, Betrayl and violence read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
We are currently in jail due to a failed bank hiest, thanks to Josh Birk. "What happened" Johnny asks. "Were in Jail" Shaundi says. "No to us? Movie deals? Commercial? The saints name used to mean more than some butt tasting energy drink" Gat says. "Our brands worth a buttload of money" the boss says. "Is that what it's all about" Gat says. "Its always about the money which is why our employer wishes to speak with you" a Girl says. "If you'll indulge us" the twin says. I Look at Johnny with a worried look on my face. I couldn't tell his expression due to his shades. We were pushed out by some of their gang members. We found ourselves strapped on to a chair inside a plane. "Do you know who your messing with here" Carter the boss says. "Yes, of course a remarkable likeness these are visons Kiki and Viola and i am Phillipe Loren" Loren says. "Never heard of it" Shaundi says. "Of course not otherwise you wouldn't have robbed our bank" Loren says. "You may continue to work in the saints as long as you give us 66% of your profits. "Listen you french" Carter starts. "Please i am beligian" Loren says. "So go make yourself a waffle were done here" Gat says. I smile at his smartness. "And i so hoped to come to an agreement" Loren says. Johnny jumps from a chair and fights with a goon. Then he smashes loren's face into an airplane window. Then out of instinct he flies a knife into the pilots head. "Boss you gotta bail" Johnny says. "No not without you" Carter says. We all duck behind a desk. "What's this half a dozen guys i can take em" Gat says confidently. "What about the Plane" Shaundi asks. "I'll fly it back to stillwater" Gat says. "Johnny you can't even drive stick how you gonna fly a plane" Shaundi asks. "Details, Details just cover the boss go i got this" Gat says. Before he leaves i grab his arm and kiss him. He smirks and starts to fight with the Morning Star.

We make our way to the Cargo door. "Johnny were about to Jump" Shaundi says. "Right on i'll see you in still-" he says before cut off by gunshots. I race back to the room where we once where. Only to be followed by Shaundi and Carter. I Open the Pilot door and i see Johnny hunched I drop to my knees in disbelief. I black out and when i wake up im in a hospital bed next to Johnny's. "Johnny" i call out weakly. No answer. "Your awake" Carter says. "Is Johnny okay" i ask. "Yeah" The boss says. "When do we get out of here" Johnny says. I unhook the IV and walk over to Johnny who's already walking around i fail and fall and blackout. When i wake up im back in the bed. I open my eyes and i see Johnny by my side. "How you feeling" Gat asks. "Good" i say. "When can i leave" i ask. "Soon baby" he says. I fall asleep again. When i wake up im in Johnny and I's bed. He's asleep next to me. I have an IV hooked up to me. I look at Johnny who's sleeping peacefully. "Johnny wake up" i say. "What" he grumbles. "I'm hungry" i say. "Hold on" he says. He rubs his eyes and gets up and goes downstairs to cook dinner for the both of us. He walks upstairs and carries me bridal style downstairs. He sits me in the chair. Were sitting at the table. We eat and laugh. He carries me back up the stairs and smiles at me. "I love you" he says. "I love you too" i say. I kiss him. He lays me on the bed and crawls next to me. Johnny phone starts to ring. "Okay" he says before hanging up.

Johnny takes a shower and gets dress to leave. "Kenzie's on her way over to sit with you i gotta go with the boss to handle stuff" he says before kissing me twice and leaving. About 12 minutes later Kinzie comes over. We sit in the living room. "So, when are you and Johnny getting married" Kinzie asks. I chuckle. "We've been dating for 8 months that's not a long time" i say awkwardly. "You two are perfect for each other" Kinzie says. "Thanks" i say. "You hungry, Johnny cooked" i ask. "Johnny cooked" she asks surprised. "Yeah, he's a pretty good cook" i say laughing. She helps herself to food. Carter comes in. "You seen Johnny" he asks. "Um no he said he was going with you" i say confused. "No, you seen shaundi" he asks. "No" i say getting mad. Johnny wouldn't cheat. Would he? Carter leaves in confusion. An Hour later Johnny comes in. "Carter just stopped by" i say getting mad. "Oh" Johnny says. "Oh" i say getting frustrated. "I should leave" Kinzie says before getting her computer and leaving. "Yo what's the big deal" he asks before getting a beer from the fridge. "You lied" i say. "And you haven't" he says casually. "No i tell you everything so where were you" i ask. "Are you asking me if i cheated" he asks getting louder. "No where were you" i say. No answer. "I don't need this right now" he says before slamming the front door. I lay on the couch since i can't walk up the stairs. How were we happier earlier and now were arguing he wouldn't cheat would he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
We are currently in jail due to a failed bank hiest, thanks to Josh Birk. "What happened" Johnny asks. "Were in Jail" Shaundi says. "No to us? Movie deals? Commercial? The saints name used to mean more than some butt tasting energy drink" Gat says. "Our brands worth a buttload of money" the boss says. "Is that what it's all about" Gat says. "Its always about the money which is why our employer wishes to speak with you" a Girl says. "If you'll indulge us" the twin says. I Look at Johnny with a worried look on my face. I couldn't tell his expression due to his shades. We were pushed out by some of their gang members. We found ourselves strapped on to a chair inside a plane. "Do you know who your messing with here" Carter the boss says. "Yes, of course a remarkable likeness these are visons Kiki and Viola and i am Phillipe Loren" Loren says. "Never heard of it" Shaundi says. "Of course not otherwise you wouldn't have robbed our bank" Loren says. "You may continue to work in the saints as long as you give us 66% of your profits. "Listen you french" Carter starts. "Please i am beligian" Loren says. "So go make yourself a waffle were done here" Gat says. I smile at his smartness. "And i so hoped to come to an agreement" Loren says. Johnny jumps from a chair and fights with a goon. Then he smashes loren's face into an airplane window. Then out of instinct he flies a knife into the pilots head. "Boss you gotta bail" Johnny says. "No not without you" Carter says. We all duck behind a desk. "What's this half a dozen guys i can take em" Gat says confidently. "What about the Plane" Shaundi asks. "I'll fly it back to stillwater" Gat says. "Johnny you can't even drive stick how you gonna fly a plane" Shaundi asks. "Details, Details just cover the boss go i got this" Gat says. Before he leaves i grab his arm and kiss him. He smirks and starts to fight with the Morning Star.

We make our way to the Cargo door. "Johnny were about to Jump" Shaundi says. "Right on i'll see you in still-" he says before cut off by gunshots. I race back to the room where we once where. Only to be followed by Shaundi and Carter. I Open the Pilot door and i see Johnny hunched I drop to my knees in disbelief. I black out and when i wake up im in a hospital bed next to Johnny's. "Johnny" i call out weakly. No answer. "Your awake" Carter says. "Is Johnny okay" i ask. "Yeah" The boss says. "When do we get out of here" Johnny says. I unhook the IV and walk over to Johnny who's already walking around i fail and fall and blackout. When i wake up im back in the bed. I open my eyes and i see Johnny by my side. "How you feeling" Gat asks. "Good" i say. "When can i leave" i ask. "Soon baby" he says. I fall asleep again. When i wake up im in Johnny and I's bed. He's asleep next to me. I have an IV hooked up to me. I look at Johnny who's sleeping peacefully. "Johnny wake up" i say. "What" he grumbles. "I'm hungry" i say. "Hold on" he says. He rubs his eyes and gets up and goes downstairs to cook dinner for the both of us. He walks upstairs and carries me bridal style downstairs. He sits me in the chair. Were sitting at the table. We eat and laugh. He carries me back up the stairs and smiles at me. "I love you" he says. "I love you too" i say. I kiss him. He lays me on the bed and crawls next to me. Johnny phone starts to ring. "Okay" he says before hanging up.

Johnny takes a shower and gets dress to leave. "Kenzie's on her way over to sit with you i gotta go with the boss to handle stuff" he says before kissing me twice and leaving. About 12 minutes later Kinzie comes over. We sit in the living room. "So, when are you and Johnny getting married" Kinzie asks. I chuckle. "We've been dating for 8 months that's not a long time" i say awkwardly. "You two are perfect for each other" Kinzie says. "Thanks" i say. "You hungry, Johnny cooked" i ask. "Johnny cooked" she asks surprised. "Yeah, he's a pretty good cook" i say laughing. She helps herself to food. Carter comes in. "You seen Johnny" he asks. "Um no he said he was going with you" i say confused. "No, you seen shaundi" he asks. "No" i say getting mad. Johnny wouldn't cheat. Would he? Carter leaves in confusion. An Hour later Johnny comes in. "Carter just stopped by" i say getting mad. "Oh" Johnny says. "Oh" i say getting frustrated. "I should leave" Kinzie says before getting her computer and leaving. "Yo what's the big deal" he asks before getting a beer from the fridge. "You lied" i say. "And you haven't" he says casually. "No i tell you everything so where were you" i ask. "Are you asking me if i cheated" he asks getting louder. "No where were you" i say. No answer. "I don't need this right now" he says before slamming the front door. I lay on the couch since i can't walk up the stairs. How were we happier earlier and now were arguing he wouldn't cheat would he?


End file.
